Dimming Logic
by Rikusasu
Summary: It just wasn't meant to be; not then. And perhaps it never would be. RikuSora Drabbles.


_We'll be the darkness._

...

1. _Look_

Riku never looked into Sora anymore. Riku just stared right through him, blank and longing. Not calm and controlled as they once were, but a raging sort of peace; the calm before the storm. He would gaze determinedly at everything else, as if rebelling to some unknown force. But if they neared Sora, his pupils would always become a little brighter, the fire rekindled within them. No matter what happened, Riku could never resist it; drawn like a moth to a flame. His mind always tried to steal a piece of the light. Only then would Riku shut his eyes.

2. _Hero_

Sora wasn't as naïve as everyone assumed. In fact, he sensed something was wrong. They had gone on many journeys before, but always together. Sora would follow Riku to the end of the universe; he would stay at Riku's side, regardless of consequence. Sora thought it was quite selfish of himself. He thought that Riku was merely putting up with him. Riku didn't need anyone else. Riku was always the one who made it all better, the one who chased the darkness away. Nothing Riku did was ever wrong. Riku was everyone's hero. But who was Riku's? Sora never knew.

3. _Puzzle_

When they spared, it wasn't playful anymore. Punches turned deadly, and every bruise left a scar. Blue and bloody, like the sky. It hurt more than ever. More than Sora could have dreamed possible. He was bleeding on the inside, yet there was no Riku there to pick up the pieces. Riku was like a scattered dream, a far off memory. Sora would try to fix him, but his mind didn't allow it. Riku had always been his light, but sometimes, only darkness can uncover true light. And the light was brighter than ever, now. Only this time, it was Sora's turn.

4. _Come_

When Sora looked into Riku's eyes, all he could see was darkness. Eyes so bright, they used to shine like stars. You could get lost in them, Sora had always thought. And Riku was. Lost and searching, trying to find some meaning in his life. But it always came back to Sora. Every single time. Riku was a prideful being, and it would grow to be his downfall. He never wanted to depend on anyone, least of all Sora. That beautiful boy with the angel eyes. Always trying to make it right. The darkness wanted Riku, and this time, he would give in.

5. _Leave_

Even Kairi noticed that something was wrong. Her eyes would glaze over with unspoken thoughts. Something was evolving, something she would never understand. She had never felt this alone. The bond between the two boys weakened every passing day. And with that, the only tie she had to them. Kairi had struggled to keep them together, a trio of smiles and far off dreams. But deep down, she always knew. Always knew they never really needed her. They only needed each other. It couldn't be helped, but she tried to delay it with all her heart.

"Don't ever change, Sora."

Everyone has to leave, someday.

6._ Spoiled_

Sora's smiles became a little brighter- a little more desperate than they once were. His hands would linger on Riku's skin for just a little longer, unsure eyes framing flesh. Every touch burned like ice, every glance stung like lightening. Sora only wanted to make things right again. He wished for nothing more than for Riku to stay, longed with all his heart. Sora needed to be strong, to embrace the light in his own heart. He had never really learned how, though. Riku always did it for him, not wanting to taint the younger boy with sorrow. Riku was Sora's world.

7. _Break_

The more it hurt Sora, the more often it occurred. Fleeting glances would turn into glares, every blush replaced by a grimace. Stray hands would be cast aside, left high and dry. Left to face the world alone. Riku thought it would hurt less this way. Sora needed to learn how to stand on his own. Because maybe not now, but very soon, there would be no one else left for him. Everyone would be gone, swallowed by the darkness. He would never let that happen to Sora, even if it meant slowly losing all parts of himself. He would have done anything to make Sora forget.

8. _Revolve_

. They had always been there for each other, long before Kairi arrived at the Island, and they were oh so alone together. When they were younger, Sora and Riku would gaze at the sunset, and never want it to end. The colors would merge together, and fill them with a sense of infinity. They would just sit there and feel. It mesmerized them, carried them away to places they had yet to see. Riku promised they would go there, together. And then, sometimes the world would stop turning.

9. _Still_

Other nights, they would simply look at each other, memorize each other's features. They knew this could never last. Nothing this good could ever be left to flourish. .Their hearts would beat as one. Fluttering to mimic one another's patterns. They would just fall asleep together, underneath the stars. Aching limbs holding the other's down. Riku would always wake up before Sora. He liked it that way. Just sitting there, admiring the younger boy. He wished to be that perfect.

But that was why it was doomed from the start- and it didn't stop the older boy from pretending.

10. _Desire_

But as they got older, there were times Riku did not sleep at all. For the times he did, the older boy would dream. And those dreams would slowly, but surely turn into things which he could not control. He would awaken in the middle of the night, panting a glowing sweat, which seeped into his every thought. Riku longed. Oh, how he wished it didn't have to be like this. But there was no going back. Not now, not ever. Lying there, flushed and panting, it hurt him so much. All the time, he wished it would just go away. But it didn't. And so Riku longed.

11. _Ordinary_

And so nights turned into days. Sometimes, Sora would find himself sitting alone on the beach He felt the sand, dripping beneath his hands, and sweet tears would often dripdripdrip, and fall to meet them there. He wondered. Why was he not good enough? The brunette was giving everything he had to his friend; every part of himself belonged to the older boy. And he could not understand why Riku was rejecting it. Maybe, he was giving more than he could give. And slowly, it was wearing down on the boy. Now, he found no solace in gazing upon the sunset. Instead, he only saw hope, and dreams of a forgotten promise. Maybe one day he would try hard enough. There was nothing he wouldn't do, after all.

12. _Flee_

It was the middle of the night, and Sora jolted up with a start. Something within him, it sensed something was wrong. Whatever tender balance, which had held the island together was finally lost. He bolted towards the dock, ignoring the creatures which spawned beneath his feet. And standing there was Riku. Those aquamarine eyes, which used to shine so bright. They were lost to the ever-flowing night. The younger boy gazed into them, and was frightened by the nothingness greeting him. Slowly, almost methodically a palm hand rose in the moonlight. Sora reached towards it, but a part of himself held him back. A single tear flowed down Riku's face, as he was lost to the darkness.

13. _Feel_

They were falling; doing that dance which they were meant to perform. Sora landed with a thud. And there was Riku, standing there, with a thin piece of cloth covering his sunken eyes. Cautiously, the younger boy stepped towards his lost friend. And oh, had be been searching. He reached up, parting those silky strands from where bright eyes had once perched. A larger hand met his, and the brunette sensed a gaze upon his being. Blood rose to his cheeks, whether it was from fear, the boy did not know. Delicate fingers peeled away the blindfold; separating the boys after so long. It was as he feared. That same blank look. At that very moment, a little piece of both boys died; lost forever. A single tear whispered down Riku's cheek. The tall boy leaned forward, eyes never fluttering shut.

Their lips met it a brief, chaste kiss; one pair desperately, and the other longingly. Riku had waited for this moment for so long. After all, Sora was _his _world, too.

----

Riku awoke screaming; and he would never see Sora again.

* * *

What do you think? this was kind of rushed, as half was deleted during a computer glitch. . Not to unhappy with this one, though. Might extend it into a full length story sometime. I like the main plot points. :D

Please review, for I will give you cookies, and babies.


End file.
